youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BlackCriticGuy
BlackCriticGuy, also known as Tom, is a YouTube anime and movie reviewing vlogger. The series on his channel include full series anime reviews, (old ones, or ones that came out recenlty), movie reviews, (old ones, or ones that came out recently), TV Show Reviews, (old ones, or ones that came out recently), and a segemnt called Why I Won't Watch, where he explains the reason why he won't watch an anime, movie, or TV show. Good Friends on YouTube # BobSamurai Videos Anime Reviews 2013 Anime Reviews #Steins;Gate #The World God Only Knows #Fractale #Kokoro Connect #Sword Art Online #Neon Genesis Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo #Love, Chunibyo, and Other Delusions #Kids on the Slope #Demon King Daimao #Fate/Zero #Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts Season 2 #Black Lagoon #Guilty Crown #Is this a Zombie? #Green Green RANT #Yosuga no Sora #Psycho Pass #The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat #Higurashi When They Cry #Attack on Titan #Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo 2014 Anime Reviews #Oreshure #Shin Sekai Yori #Okami-san and her Seven Companions #Serial Experiments Lain #Ah! My Goddess #Ouran High School Host Club #OreGairu #My Bride is a Mermaid #Amagami SS+ #The World God Only Knows Season 3 #The Familiar of Zero F(Season 4) #Clannad + Clannad After Story #Golden Time #Myself;Yourself RANT #True Tears #Kill la Kill #Noragami #Wolf Children Ame and Yuki #Accel World #Btoom! #Dusk Maiden of Amnesia #Danganronpa: The Animation #Eden of the East #Hyouka #No Game No Life #D Frag #Sankrea #Watamote #Michiko e Hatchin #Mars of Destruction OVA RANT #Kiss X Sis #Corpse Party OVA RANT #Pupa RANT #Recently, My Sister is Unusual #Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood #Tokyo Ghoul #Ghost Hunt #Ghost Stories(Japanese Version) #Ghost Stories(English Dub) #Love Live! School Idol Project #Gunslinger Girl + Gunslinger Girl II: Teatrino #MM! #Sunday Without God #Nichijou #Jormugand 2015 Anime Reviews #Natsu no Arashi #Akame ga Kill #Zankyou no Terror #One Week Friends #Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun #B Gata H Kei #Princess Jellyfish #Kimi ni Todoke #Kuroko no Basket #Free! #Ping Pong: The Animation #Your Lie in April #Bokurano #Kino's Journey #Death Parade #Parasyte -the maxim- #Assassination Classroom #Kuroko no Basket Season 3 #Is it Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? #The Irregular Magic High School RANT #Arpeggio of Blue Steel #Servant X Service #Skelter Heaven OVA RANT #Glassip #Diobolik Lovers RANT #Dead Leaves OVA #Girls Bravo RANT #Eiken RANT #The Devil is a Part Timer #Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works #Amagi Brilliant Park #My Little Monster #Ore Monogatari! #School-Live! SPOILER FREE #School-Live! SPOILERS #Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace #Aoi Bungaku #Boogiepop Phantom #Yona of the Dawn #K Season 1 #Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers #Nisekoi #Samurai Champloo #Silver Spoon #One Punch Man 2016 Anime Reviews #Prison School #Charlotte #Shimonetta #Nyan Koi #Noragami: Aragoto #Snow White with the Red Hair Season 1 #The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior # Movie Reviews 2013 Movie Reviews #Oblivion #42 #Jurassic Park 3D #G.I. Joe: Retaliation ft. TNShowbiz #Spring Breakers #The Croods #Paerker Re-Release #The Incredible Burt Wonderstone #The Call #Oz the Great and Powerful #Jack the Giant Slayer #A Good Day to Die Hard #IdentifyThief #Mama #Bullet to the Head #Iron Man 3 ft. Hadousengoku #The Internship #The Great Gadspy #Fast & Furious 6 #The Hangover Part 3 #Now You See Me #The Purge #Monsters University #World War Z #White House Down #Despicable Me 2 #The Lone Ranger #Pacific Rim #Grown Ups 2 #The Wolverine #Fruitvale Station #The Way Way Back #Only God Forgives #2 Guns #Elysium #Kickass 2 ft. TNShowbiz #Jobs #Lee Danials' The Butler #The World's End #Gateway #Riddick ft. The Cobbster Reviews #The Family #Insidious Chapter 2 #Prisoners #Rush #Don Jon #Runner Runner #Gravity #Carrie #Escape Plan #Bad Grandpa #Ender's Game #Thor: The Dark World #12 Years a Slave #The Hunger Games: Catching Fire #Frozen #The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug #Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues #This is the End #RED 2 #Man of Steel #Star Trek into Darkness #Las Vegas 2014 Movie Reviews #Saving Mr. Banks #Her #The Legend of Hercules RANT #Jack Ryan: The Shadow Recruit #Ride Along #I, Frankenstine RANT #The Wind Rises #That Ackward Moment #The Monuments Men #Vampire Academy #3 Days to Kill #Pompeii #Non Stop #300: Rise of an Empire #Need for Speed #Divergent #Noah #The Grand Budapest Hotel #Captain America: The Winter Soldier #Rio 2 #The Raid 2: Berandal #Transcendence #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 #Neighbors #Godzilla #X-Men: Days of Future Past #Blended #A Million Ways to Die in the West Picture Show #Edge of Tomorrow #22 Jump Street #Transformers: Age of Extinction #Earth to Echo #Tammy #Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #The Purge: Anarchy #Sex Tape RANT #Lucy #Hercules #Dragonball Z: Battle of the Gods #Guardians of the Galaxy #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Expendables 3 RANT #Let's Be Cops RANT #Sin City: A Dame to Kill For #Gone Girk #The Judge #The Book of Life #John Wick #Saw ft. Joe from Agree to Disagree #Big Hero 6 #Interstellar #Birdman #The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies #Exodus: Gods and Kings RANT #The Interview 2015 Movie Reviews #Top 5 #Taken 3 RANT #Selma #Inherent Vice #Whiplash #American Sniper #Mordecai #The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Kingsman: The Secret Service #Unfinished Business RANT #Cinderella #Insurgent #Home #Get Hard #Furious 7 #The Avenger: Age of Ultron #Mad Max: Fury Road #PItch Perfect 2 #San Andreas RANT #Spy #Jurassic World #Inside Out #Ted 2 #Terminator Genesys #Minions #Ant-Man #Mission Impossible: Roug Nation #Fantastic Four RANT #Straight Outta Compton #Hitman: Agent 47 #The Transporter: Refuled RANT #Black Mass #Hotel Transylvania 2 #Everest #The Martian #Pan RANT #Crimson Peak #The Last Witch Hunter #Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse #Spectre #The Peanuts #The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 #The Night Before #The Good Dinosour #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens 2016 Movie Reviews #The Revenant #Ride Along 2 #Norm of the North RANT #Anomalisa #The 5th Wave RANT #Dirty Grandpa #Kung Fu Panda 3 #Hail Caesar # Why I Won't Watch 2013 Why I Won't Watch #One Direction This is US 3D #Boku no Pico #Disney's Dead Zone 2014 Why I Won't Watch #Valentine's Day #Oreimo Season 2 #Step Up All In #Howard the Duck #Planet Sheen #The Best of Me #The High School Musical Trilogy 2015 Why I Won't Watch #Fifty Shades of Grey #Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 #Poltergeist 2015 #Magic Mike XXL #The Visit #Jem and the Holograms 2016 Why I Won't Watch #13 Hours # Top 10 Lists 2013 Top 10 Lists # 2014 Top 10 Lists # 2015 Top 10 Lists # 2016 Top 10 Lists # Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:South African YouTubers